


Panda’s Departure.

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [2]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Anxiety filling him, Panda knows his days in the cave are quickly coming to an end. But what surprises him is the special visitor who comes, and changes the whole pace on plans.





	Panda’s Departure.

It was Monday night. A week since Panda had the video interview with Shirokuma.

When Panda told his brothers he got the job, he expected it to go by swimmingly. Multiple grins, some hugs, and congratulations.

But instead, Panda received a forced smile and a ‘congrats bro!’ from Grizz, before the Grizzly quickly scampered off to his room.

And Ice bear…well, he was just Ice bear. With a stoic look, he placed a paw on Panda’s shoulder before saying, “Ice Bear is very proud.” And going off to his fridge afterward.

At the moment Panda was at the cave sitting on the couch; Figuring watching a good show would take his mind off of his uneasiness.

Of how each day was approaching closer to Panda finding that ticket in the mail; and then that would be it.

Panda would pack up, say goodbye to his bros, and then he’d be gone.

The thought filled him with much fear and apprehension. But it also filled him with a bit of hopefulness?

‘This is something new. While it’s scary now, it could be good later on!’ Panda thought, trying his hardest to keep optimistic about this.

Deep inside though contrasted with the empty optimistic thoughts. Secretly he hoped the tickets would take a few weeks to get in the mail.

Sighing a bit, a worried frown etched on his face as he looked down at the cave floor. Not even listening to the show in front of him. He couldn’t.

All of a sudden, as Panda stewed in his thoughts, he was knocked out of it as he heard a knock at the door.

With a sigh, Panda went over to the door, ‘It’s probably just Charlie.’ he thought, ready to tell the Bigfoot to go home.

Opening the door, Panda looked up in shock to see Shirokuma! In his doorway! At the cave!

Panda could feel all the breath leave out of his lungs for a moment. Heaving over Panda put a paw up for the other to signify he needed a moment to catch his breath.

He wasn’t behind a screen anymore! He was here in person! But why?! Panda thought as he composed himself and looked up at the other.

“W-What are you doing here Shirokuma-San?” Panda managed to choke out.

“Well, I was thinking Panda-Chan, and I thought ‘Why send a plane ticket to you so you’d have to go through the troublesome process of getting to Japan alone?’ You said you were concerned about being alone in Japan, so I decided to accompany you going there.”

“I…t-thank you Shirokuma-Chan!” Panda’s eyes widened at the honorific he called him, covering his mouth with an embarrassed blush, he looked away from the other.

“It’s fine Panda-Chan, you don’t have to fret; I like the nickname,” Shirokuma said with a bit of a mischievous snicker.

Panda’s eyes widened at the thought. ‘Shirokuma-Chan….I just gave my own boss a nickname..’

“A-Ah…well come in S-Shirokuma-Sa- Chan!” Panda gave a bit of a teasing smile in return.

“Thank you Panda-Chan.” He said in return as he got inside.

“So have you packed yet?” Shirokuma asked, turning back to the other.

Closing the door behind him, Panda’s eyes grew wide.

“I-I….didn’t pack…this was such a short notice…I’ll go pack now!” Panda said as he began to rush off to his room.

Suddenly the thoughts of his brothers came in his mind and he stopped midway.

“M-My brothers….I gotta tell them goodbye.” Panda said to the polar bear, turning back around to face him.

“Would you mind sitting here with me and waiting until they get back?” Panda asked the other with a weak smile. He already felt like he was imposing on the other.

“No problem Panda-Chan,” Shirokuma told the other as he began to sit on the couch.

“Thank you.” Panda briefly said before scurrying off to his room.

His suitcase lied open on the floor. Not a single piece of his things inside it yet.

Panda couldn’t believe he didn’t attempt to pack anything inside yet. But he knew exactly the reason why.

He was scared. Packing was like telling himself, he was READY to go; before the time even came.

But now it was time. And he already got this far. There was no backing down and just throwing away this opportunity now.

‘I have to be strong now.’ Panda reaffirmed to himself, slowly beginning to pack.

As he put the last thing in, he closed the suitcase shut.

Coming back into the living room, Panda looked to see Shirokuma invested in the show on the tv for a moment, before Shirokuma’s gaze turned to him.

Walking over to the couch, Panda sat next to Shirokuma. A suitcase right next to his feet.

For a moment, there was a peaceful silence. The only sound being the Light noise of the TV.

“Where did your brothers go Panda-Chan?” Shirokuma finally spoke up.

“Well,bear…they wanted to go watch some hot dog ninja movie…and I didn’t feel like going to the movies. So I told them they could go together. I’ll be fine at home.”

Shirokuma frowned in thought for a moment at what the bear said before softening up.

“Oh.” He simply responded, before continuing to watch the movie with Panda.

An hour later, Grizz and Bear came home to see Panda sitting in the living room with Shirokuma.

Looking down at the suitcase next to Panda, Grizz already knew what was happening. A sick feeling began to blossom in his stomach at the sight, but mustering up his strength he still asked,

“W-What’s going on here Pan Pan?” Grizz asked with a sheepish smile.

Looking at the Panda and then Grizz, Shirokuma raised a paw. “I’ll leave you three to be alone.” He said before going out the door.

Watching Shirokuma leave, Panda began to speak, “It’s time….Shirokuma-Cha- I mean San is here to pick me up and take me back to Japan..”

Looking down, hearing his brother's words. Each word stabbed like daggers.

‘Great…I’m getting abandoned now.’ he thought, before managing to compose himself and give his brother one more forced cheery bro smile.

“Okay, bro! Good luck out there! Be sure to write us, Pan!” Grizz choked out, stretching a smile to the other.

Frowning at the others overly sugared smile, Panda could only sigh.

“I-I will..” Panda said, unable to look his brother in the face now. It only made it more painful. For some reason, he didn’t even feel invited to give his brother one last going away hug.

“I-I’m gonna miss yo-” Panda was cut off by the polar suddenly clinging onto him in a tight hug.

Panda didn’t know what to say, a shocked expression, looking up at his younger brother. Tears beginning to drip.

He wiped his eyes and sniffed.

“Ice Bear wishes you luck.” He said one last time before separating.

Nodding, Panda took his bags and walked over to the door. Stopping for a moment, he looked back at his two brothers one last time.

Both brothers gave one more smile to him, making sure to wave him goodbye.

Finally mustering some willpower, Panda left out of the cave, suitcase in paw. Right outside into the cold night. He was officially….gone? He was his own bear now.

Panda suddenly felt a large paw place itself on his shoulder. Turning around to face the polar bear, he could barely see the concerned look on his face through the dark night.

“Are you ready Panda-Chan?”

“Y-Yeah….” Panda said, beginning to walk with Shirokuma to his rental car.

But as he walked, suddenly a spike of apprehension came. One stronger than ever before. And all it told Panda was to RUN back.

Suddenly bolting away from Shirokuma, Panda could hear Shirokuma call out Panda-Chan! But he ignored it for the heat of the moment. He had to go back.

Running to the cave, he stopped when he got a glance of two figures in the window.

Beginning to peer through it; Panda looked to see Grizz and Ice bear sitting on the couch….just holding each other.

They looked so distraught….and in grief.  
Panda looked down and frowned.

‘I can’t just tease them and prolong the suffering by just barreling in…’ Panda began to think, more tears beginning to fall as he finally let out a sob.

‘They’d be better without me.’

Finally letting his sobs die down, Panda heard the polar bear’s footsteps gradually get louder until it stopped behind him.

“Panda-Chan? Are you sure you’re okay?”

Looking down at his tear soaked paws, Panda soon clenched them before standing up again.

Giving Shirokuma a determined look, he said with no hesitance, “Yes. I’m really ready to go now.”

Shirokuma simply nodded before gently putting a paw on the others back to lead him to the car.

Getting to the rental car, Panda was about to go into the backseat as Shirokuma opened the driver's seat.

“No Panda-Chan.” Shirokuma began, shaking his head no the other, “Come sit up front in the passenger seat.”

Panda looked a bit shocked at the others request, before closing the backseat door and going to open the passenger side door.

Getting into the passenger seat, Panda relaxed into the seat a bit.

Despite everything that happened, this was a bit calming to him.

With the window down, the cold wind, bluntly whipped against his face and he sighed.

Suddenly Panda heard the car screech to a stop.

“We’re here Panda-Chan.” Shirokuma informed the other.

Looking at the other a bit in shock, he looked at the airport before back at him.

“Is something wrong Pan-” He was cut off by the other suddenly bringing him in for a hug.

“T-Thank you Shirokuma-Chan.” He whimpered.

Looking down in shock at the other, Shirokuma could only soon smile before patting the others back, accepting the hug.

“You’re welcome Panda-Chan.” He said before the two separated and got out of the car.

Grabbing his suitcase, Panda walked with Shriokuma towards towards the airport entrance to leave San Diego California and his old home. The bear cave.


End file.
